


I've got soul (but I'm not a soldier)

by sullacat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Authority Figures, Begging, Boot Worship, Breathplay, Collars, Community: kink_bingo, Domestic, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Mirror Universe, Multi, Nipple Play, Plushophilia, Rape/Non-con References, Strap-Ons, Vanilla, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirrorverse AU, based loosely on the 1963 epic 'Cleopatra'. Leonard is a man caught between many masters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Authority Figures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [altilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altilis/gifts).



> **Warnings** : dub-con, non-con, character death (but not K,S,M). My [kink bingo card](http://sullacat.livejournal.com/116245.html) in 2500 words. [just wanted to mention here, this is 'me' writing. I don't think its as explicitly dark as it sounds, so don't be too scared off. At my core, I'm a fluffist]
> 
> Notes: Written as for the [](http://kink_bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**Kink_Bingo**](http://kink_bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 's December challenge: Mini Fills. A blackout of twenty-five 100-word drabbles. Technically they can all be read as one-shots, but taken as a whole, they make up a story.
> 
> Also, Happy birthday Altilis! I wish it were even more depraved!
> 
> I don't own any of the Trek universe, just hurting Leonard for my own pleasure, and to amuse a friend for her birthday. Title from 'All These Things I've Done' by The Killers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Pike/McCoy)

Pike waited until everyone was gone. "Leonard," he began in that velvet smooth voice and Leonard knew this was big. "Can I trust you?" he asked, leaning on his desk.

"Of course, Captain." McCoy was one of Pike's biggest adherents. Had been since that day Pike pulled him out of that stinking jail cell in Mobile.

"Our orders came through," Pike pulled out his flaccid cock, stroking it a few times as Leonard knelt before him. "We need to see what's going on with the Vulcans."

"Yes, Captain." Pike reached down, rested his hand on Leonard's neck.


	2. Breathplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Pike/McCoy)

"Their leader was killed.. Now no one's in charge." Pike tapped his cock against Leonard's lips. "This shit happens when you've got more than one son," Pike pushed deep into Leonard's mouth, groaning. "Sarek shoulda taken care of that."

Pike held Leonard firmly in place as Leonard's eyes watered, unable to breathe. "Gotta figure out which one of 'em's loyal to us. You're loyal to me, aren't you, Leonard?" Pike grunted, thrusting harder into Leonard, who gagged, hands gripping Pike's ass. "Yeah, you're mine, that's why I trust you."


	3. Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock/Pike, Spock/others

"I'm not sure I understand," Pike stared at the raised dais in the center of the crowded room, where they saw two men fucking.

"We purge ourselves of our passions. Spock offers himself so that we may live in serenity." Another man joined them, kneeling in front of Spock, fucking Spock's mouth. A third followed, then a fourth, each taking a turn.

"Captain," Leonard stopped Pike from moving forward. "This isn't safe-"

But Pike ignored him. Leonard watched as Pike unfastened his pants, joining the men as he pulled Spock onto his cock with an audible grunt.


	4. Humiliation (In Public)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike/Sybok

"Sybok of Vulcan," Pike stepped onto the middle of the throne room. "You are charged with treason. Do you have anything to say before I pass judgment?"

"My plans were for Vulcan. The Empire never treated us fairly-"

"Hold him." Pike unfastened his pants, lifting Sybok's robes as he pushed him down and fucked him. The room filled with the sounds of Pike's grunts, only the occasional cry from Sybok as his face hit the floor.

Leonard winced.

Eventually it ended. "You have been found guilty," Pike panted. He glanced over at Spock. "Now he's all yours."


	5. Nippleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy

The kid knew he was coming. But there he stood, half-dressed. "There's a war coming, Jim. Pike needs you on his side."

"Yeah." Jim's eyes... Leonard looked away. "Funny, last year I was a nobody. Now, everyone wants me." Jim grinned, noticing Leonard's gaze. "These are new," Jim tugged at his nipple ring. "You like?"

"Kinda."

Jim flicked one, watching Leonard flush. "Stop playing soldier, Bones." Jim's voice got low. "You're a good doctor. Let Pike have his Vulcan whore and come back to Earth." _With me_ , went unsaid.

"Can't, Jim. I owe him."


	6. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock/McCoy

The past twelve hours were a blur. Pike gunned down by a trusted friend... "You don't have to be afraid."

Spock glanced at Leonard, standing in the doorway of his bedroom. "That is not a reason to stay," as he packed his belongings.

"Still... don't leave."

"You suggest that I stay?"

"Don't ask me to be clear about my feelings right now." Leonard stepped closer. "Someone must put the Empire in order."

"...That matters not to me."

"Then stay for me. Please." _I need you._

Spock touched his fingers against Leonard's, slow and intimate. "Good bye."


	7. Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy

"Got a job for you."

Leonard didn't look up from his bourbon. "Whadda want?"

"The three of us- you, me, and Sulu," Jim stepped behind him. "Our triumvirate, we don't have enough clout to control the Senate. We need the Vulcan troops."

Jim's right, so much splintering. Pike's troops were scattered, rudderless, though Jim's power was growing. "I don't-"

"Spock will give them to you." Jim whispered, his hand on Leonard's back. "I need you to go ask him."

It felt good being needed again. Pike dead, Spock gone...

 _Spock..._ "I'll go."


	8. Drugs/Aphrodisiacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock/McCoy

Leonard was startled to see the throne room filled with music, tables of food, and Vulcans.

He'd only seen Vulcans like this once before, in the pleasure palace. A woman pressed a goblet in his hand, watched as he drank deeply of the wine. Before he'd finished his drink, Leonard knew he'd been drugged.

Spock stood, beckoning him closer to his throne. Without hesitating Leonard wrapped his arms around Spock, who straddled him, slowly impaled himself on Leonard's cock. The drugs kept them going for hours and when it ended, Leonard would never be the same.


	9. Plushie or Furry Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock/McCoy

Leonard was sleeping when he felt it, a velvet softness sliding across his naked backside. Cracking an eye, he saw Spock sitting next to him, his hands covered in his favorite tight-fitting gloves. Leonard reached for Spock's chest, pinching a hard nipple.

Spock shivered, trailing his gloved hands up Leonard's spine, then slid down into the crease of his ass. The Vulcan was breathing deeper now; Leonard knew those gloves were fur-lined, and Spock was hard as a rock without even being touched.

He knew too much about Spock now... and worse, Spock knew too much about him.


	10. Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock/McCoy

_LeonardLeonardLeonard_

Inside the bond, words were meaningless. Leonard felt Spock pull him closer, one more deep thrust into his body, their own language pushed between their thoughts. _Kirk can't be trusted. Christopher would have wanted you in charge._

 _Not command..._

 _Kirk is a madman_. Leonard felt some interest behind Spock's words, the pace of their rough fucking increasing. _My Christopher was great... I will make you greater, my Leonard. I will raise you high. I am yours... Vulcan can be yours..._

So tempting.... Then Spock withdrew and plunged deep, body and soul and Leonard was lost.


	11. Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy

Leonard felt traitorous, talking to Jim. He reminded Leonard of Pike, that mien of authority. "I can't."

"I need you, Bones. Pike's troops don't trust me. Some people think I had something to do with his death-"

"Did you?"

Jim pulled out his phaser, held it up. "Because we were friends once, I won't kill you for that. I needed him, to be his first officer for a few years." He rubbed the gun against Leonard's side. "Join me."

"I made my bed." Leonard turned and left, wondering if he'd made the right choice.


	12. In Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock/McCoy

The _Enterprise_ was theirs. Jim fled, Sulu dead.

The bridge was silent except for Spock's grunting as he fucked McCoy, rough and hard, bent over his chair. Eventually Spock withdrew. "Doctor McCoy," he breathed heavily. "Report to the medical bay. You are Chief Medical Officer on board this ship." He straightened his shirt. "I require a status report by the end of today."

Leonard pushed himself up slow, his ass still exposed to the bridge crew. Pulling his pants as he stood, Leonard turned in Spock's direction, keeping his eyes from Spock's face. "Okay."

Spock stiffened.

"Yes... Captain."


	13. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock/Kirk

It was hard for Jim to walk, hands and feet shackled, but the guards pulled until Jim stood on the bridge. "Enjoy the chair," Jim told Spock. "You won't be there long."

"Even now, so sure of yourself." Spock tugged at the chains, Jim falling to his knees, cursing. Spock reached out and touched Jim's hair, looking as if he enjoyed how Jim resisted. There was silence as they stared at each other.

Spock's fingers found Jim's psi points. Leonard knew what was coming. Jim's eyes widened, then closed as Spock pushed deep into his thoughts.


	14. Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock/Kirk

"Kill me quick," Jim muttered. "Do me that courtesy, for Pike."

"It will not be that simple." Spock called out in Vulcan and a box was brought to him. The bridge went quiet as Spock opened it.

Jim cringed. "No..."

A collar - thick leather, beautifully crafted. Jim struggled as it snapped around his neck. Spock attached a chain to the front. "Leonard."

"Yes," he approached Spock.

Spock handed him the chain. "To make up for ... indignities you have suffered at my hands, here and on Vulcan."

"A bribe?"

"A wedding present, _t'hy'la,_ " Spock replied quietly. "Keep him in your room."


	15. Domestic/Tradesman Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy

It wasn't like he used the man mercilessly, but heading to his quarters now meant someone was there tending his needs. Doing things Spock didn't care for. Today had been shitty, patients bitching and moaning until he sedated them to shut them up.

When he stepped into his room, someone was waiting and Leonard liked it. "Hello Jim," Leonard dropped his medical bag into his desk drawer, locking it. Jim was there with a mint julep and a cookie. "Macadamia?"

"White chocolate chip." Jim stood behind Leonard as he sat down, rubbing his shoulders. "How was your day?"


	16. Pegging/Strap-ons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy

Jim looked at the straps and dildo, confused. "It goes on your chest," Leonard murmured, undressing. He helped Jim slip into the harness, the dildo protruding like a horn from Jim's chest. "Lay down and get comfortable," as comfortable as one could be, shackled to a bed.

Leonard kept him chained when he fucked him.

Jim was getting chattier now, bolder. Leonard covered Jim's mouth with his hand as he fucked himself on the dildo, but Jim sucked his fingers. "Wish that was me inside you," he whispered.

Leonard came with a roar, all over Jim's face.


	17. Body Alteration/Injury

Jim's continued lack of an erection bothered him. It wasn't vanity, he told himself. "Come here," said Leonard, unfastening the collar, running a tricorder over it.

The door opened. Spock stepped into the room, eyes falling to see the collar in Leonard's hand.

"What's happened to Jim's testosterone?" Leonard asked, upset.

"Did you assume I would allow him on board without some sort of hobbling?" Spock looked at Leonard as if he were crazy. "Perhaps you would rather I had him castrated?"

Leonard swore he heard all the blood rush out of Jim's face.


	18. Uniform/Military Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy

It started once Leonard disabled the collar. Took a few days for Jim's hormone levels to return to normal, the glint returning to those blue eyes.

One afternoon, Jim walked into sickbay, wearing his new Command shirt. "Bones," he murmured, strutting toward Leonard like his old self. "Look what Spock gave me."

"Jim." Leonard watched Jim approach, getting too close. His fingers touched the bottom of Jim's tunic as Jim's hand settled on the back of his neck.

It ended with Jim balls deep in Leonard, bent over his desk, hands gripping the side. "Missed you, Bones."


	19. Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy

When Leonard got out of the shower, Jim was sitting on his bed, his old collar on his lap. "You forget something, McCoy?"

"Don't know what-"

"Tonight, you're my slave, okay?" A glint in Jim's eyes. "My property."

Leonard could feel Jim's playful enthusiasm at the change in their roles. It was contagious. "I'm yours."

The collar slipped around Leonard's neck. "This mouth, those fucking lips... they belong to me."

Jim's hand pressed on Leonard's shoulders. Leonard fell to his knees, nuzzling Jim's groin. "Master," he sighed, feeling too comfortable here.


	20. Object Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy

"You do this to Spock?"

Leonard ignored the question, his eyes glued to the cylindrical object sliding in and out of Jim's ass.

"He doesn't get you."

Leonard pulled out the hypospray. "I should use this on you, leave you unconscious..." But that isn't what he wanted. Best part of fucking Jim was the sounds he made, his expression when anything touched his ass. "So fucking hungry for it," he murmured, breaching Jim's hole with his hypospray.

 

Jim groaned loudly. "You tell him what we do?"

Leonard reached for Jim's cock. That shut him up.


	21. Vanilla Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/McCoy

Leonard knew it was dangerous, spending his nights away from Spock's quarters in his absence. He knew he was being watched. But as he punched the code into his private quarters, he didn't care. Jim was here.

"I'm getting out of here," Jim murmured as he writhed under Leonard, their bodies slick with sweat and their first round of sex. "Come with me."

"Can't, Jim..."

"We can run away, be together forever..." Jim groaned as they moved together, slow and languid. "Love you, Bones," he whispered too quiet and for a few minutes, Leonard believed him.


	22. Painplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock/McCoy

"Do you know what was in his head?"

Leonard grasped the sheets, wincing at how rough Spock was fucking him. "No, Captain," he gasped. Spock had taken him like this - rough, punishing sex - every night since Jim escaped, yet this was the first time he'd mentioned the other man.

"Doing this... fucking you, enjoying each orifice, defiling every inch of your skin." Leonard cried out as Spock bit him hard on the shoulder blade. "I shared with him how delicious you feel, how tight your passage is. These sounds..." He bucked again into Leonard, groaning and shuddering.


	23. Confined/Caged

"I could keep you, my own private menagerie." Spock stood outside the brig, Leonard in one cell, Jim in another. "Foolish, Kirk, thinking you could rescue my doctor. As if I would let you." Leonard looked down.

"Don't be foolish," Jim snapped at him. He approached the forcefield. "My scouts picked up Nero's location. He killed my father - his death belongs to me."

"I am willing to consider this. Help me end this war, and I won't have you killed."

Jim paced the edge of the cell, smirking. "You'll have to do better than that."


	24. Shoe/Foot Fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/Spock

After the battle, Spock had Jim brought before him on the bridge. "I understand you are personally responsible for Nero's death. Our hero... but what shall I do with you now?" Spock looked down at Jim, kneeling solemnly at Spock's feet. "Logic says you should be eliminated. But... I hesitate. You might yet be useful to me."

Jim touched his forehead to the top of Spock's boot. He lifted his blue eyes to Spock's, and Leonard saw that familiar glint. "Let me serve you." His hand curled around Spock's calf. "You won't be sorry."


	25. Fisting/Stretching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/Spock/McCoy

"Still fucking hate you," Jim said, cradling Leonard's head in his naked lap.

Spock's attention focused on Leonard, watching his fist slide deeper in Leonard's ass. "I offered you Delta Vega," he murmured, closing his eyes at the sensation, "in exchange for your service to me."

"Don't want that ice cube," Jim swallowed, tweaking Leonard's nipple. "Want this, with you two."

Spock pushed a tendril of hair from Leonard's sweaty face. His eyes caught Jim's. "Agreed." Sliding to one side, Spock's fingers slowly withdrew. "It is your turn."

Leonard shuddered and sighed.


End file.
